theadventuresofgeraldandjessefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Stella Season 5 Episode 1
Jesse: Don't say I didn't tell you. You two really should get together. (Jesse walks off) Gerald: Whatever. Stella: What a loser. Gerald: You wanna go ghast ping ponging? Stella: What's that? Gerald: I'll show you. C'mon. (Gerald grabs some supplies; food: porkchops, steak, and cookies, cobblestone, and two diamond swords) Gerald: We're going to the Nether to do it. Can't exactly find Ghasts here. (They build a Nether portal and go through it) Stella: I've never been to the Nether. Is it safe? Gerald: Yes. It's all sunshine and happiness. I was being sarcastic, it's really dangerous. I brought cobblestone so we can be safe. Stella: And the swords? Gerald: We reflect the Ghasts' fireballs back at them using the swords. Stella: Oh... (Gerald builds a shelter) Gerald: I see a Ghast! (Gerald leaves the shelter; the Ghast shoots a fire charge at him, but he uses his sword to knock it back at it) Gerald: HA! (The ghast dies) Gerald: Your turn! Stella: Oh... um... okay... (A ghast shoots a fire charge at Stella but she's too numb with panic to do anything) Gerald: NO! (Pushes Stella out of the way and reflects the fire charge back at the ghast) You okay, Stella? Stella: You... saved me... Gerald: Thank me later, we have some ghasts to kill! (They continue this for about 30 minutes before going back to the Overworld) Stella: I'm so... tired... (Stella collapses) Gerald: Oh... (Checks to see if no one is watching) Good. (Crafts a bed, places it, and puts Stella on it) Jesse: Heh. Gerald: Whu? Jesse: You DO love Stella. Proven. (Stella wakes up) Stella: Huh? Jesse: I'm telling ya. You two should date. (Jesse leaves) (In Champion City) Gerald: Stella, I have an idea. Stella: What? Gerald: We have to say we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Stella: WHAT? Gerald: BECAUSE!!! If we say we're boyfriend and girlfriend, then we can break up. Stella: Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I get you. Gerald: C'mon. (They go to Champion City's courtyard) Gerald: Stella's my girlfriend. (They go to Beacontown) Gerald: Stella's my girlfriend. (The next day) Gerald: Stella, I think we should break up. (Everyone comes to watch) Stella: W-what? Why? Gerald: Look, I just... don't think this is gonna work out. Stella: W-w-what? But I thought... I thought you really liked me... Gerald: Don't take it personally. We can still be friends. We can still go on our adventures. It's just.... this is too soon for me... Jesse: What? Stella: Oh... okay... (She walks back to Champion City) Jesse: Way to ruin a good relationship. Axel: YEAH! BOO! YOU SUCK! Gerald: Shut up, fatboy! (Gerald walks back to Champion City, too nervous to even look at Stella; he sits in his house) Gerald: Why am I so stupid? (Gerald looks in his house; he picks up a sign) Sign: "YOU ARE STRONG" Gerald: You got this, Jerry. (Gerald enters Stella's treasure room) Stella: Oh, hi. (Gerald doesn't say anything and walks next to Stella; he holds out his hand) Stella: (nervous look) Okay. (Holds his hand) (The two walk out of Champion City, still holding hands, with everyone watching) (They walk past Beacontown, and Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Axel, Olivia, Radar, Jack, Nurm, and Xara watch them, all smiling) Jesse: You got this, Jerry. Radar: Yeah, you got this Jerry! Uhh... who's Jerry? (Gerald and Stella go into a cave) Gerald: Hey, you want this? (Gerald gives her a slice of cake) Stella: Sure. (She eats it) (They go back to Champion City, holding hands in the sunset) Category:Blog posts